My Oldest Friend
by itsxlaura
Summary: Its a long sometimes tragic and heart breaking life/love story of Cara Sparks, my OC from '03. I can only tell you that there is lots and lots of quidditch and that Cormic McLaggen, Oliver Wood, and Cedric Diggory are involved. rated M for future chapters
1. eleven

CHAPTER 1 - eleven.

10:30 a.m. October 17, 1989—Greenwich, London

Cara woke up on Tuesday morning. Her birthday. Her eleventh birthday. It was finally here. She practically jumped out of bed, her shoulder length sandy blonde hair bouncing as she leapt down the stairs. She knew what was coming for her today. She knew that today was the day her life would really start. Her oversized Kylie Minogue shirt practically made her trip down at the end there, but she caught herself. Just as her feet touched the floor, a letter slipped through the mail slot. In prominent deep green ink scrawled across the front of the envelope read:

_Cara Johanna Sparks_  
><em>The Far Left Room Upstairs<em>  
><em>547 Humber Road<em>  
><em>Greenwich, London <em>

Her Hogwarts acceptance letter was finally in her hands. "Mom! Dad! Its here! its really here!" she screamed as she ran to the kitchen. Her tiny fingers grabbed at the seal of the letter, opening it. She didn't even look up to see the balloon bouquet and birthday sign. She knew it was there. They put it up every year, but that wasn't important now. She couldn't even wait for her parents to make their way down from their bedroom. She wanted to read it now. She quickly pulled the parchment from the envelope, unfolding it and her eyes scanning over it before finally reading:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
><em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<em>  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Ms. Sparks,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress <em>

That was it. She didn't know exactly when her parents had arrived behind her, but they were there. Her mom, Anne, was crying a little with a giant grin on her face. Her dad, Michael, was smiling proudly with his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Congratulations, Sparky," he said finally picking her up from behind trapping her in a giant monster hug.

"Happy birthday, honey," Anne chimed in, kissing her daughters head and taking the envelope and letter from her hands, placing it on the counter top to keep it safe from being crumpled. Anne was definitely going to frame it, just as her parents framed hers.

They didn't hesitate responding. They sat together at the table as Cara wrote out her response, reserving her spot for next fall. Gosh, next fall… Just about a year she had to wait and she wanted to go right now. Anne sent off the letter with their owl Forrest. He was the son of Anne's Owl from her days at Hogwarts, actually. Meanwhile, Michael was rustling up Cara some chocolate chip pancakes. Cara sat at the head of the table as she awaited her special breakfast, beaming, her eyes staring down at the table as she dreamed about her future days at Hogwarts, what house she'd be sorted into, befriending other young witches and wizards like her, learning magic, playing Quidditch! Ughh… she wanted to go tomorrow. Heck she wanted to go _now_!

She finally snapped out of it when a thick smell of bacon wafted over from the stove where her father stood. Her head snapped over to him, a sly smile on her face as she hopped up and dashed to his side. "Can I help?" she asked still smiling. She knew his answer.

"Not today, Sparky," he said turning to her, "But you can watch." He lifted her up and set her on the counter next to the sink, her letter at her side. She quickly snatched it and looked at the rest of what was enclosed for her.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. <em>

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>  
><em>-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<em>  
><em>-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<em>  
><em>-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<em>  
><em>-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<em>  
><em>-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<em>  
><em>-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<em>  
><em>-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<em>  
><em>-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble <em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<em>  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales <em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

Michael noticed Cara reading over the letter again, immediately knowing what it was she wanted to do today. Seeing as today was her day, he would appease her and do whatever it was she wanted to do. "What do you think about all of us going to pick up your school supplies?" he said as he finally flipped the pancakes onto a plate for her, the bacon following suit.

Cara's face lit up. "Really daddy?" she asked extremely excited, her feet kicking against the cabinet.

"Cara, watch your feet," Anne said as she snuck over and stole a piece of bacon from her plate, just like she always did.

"Really," he said lending her his hand. She took it and hopped down from the counter letting him guide her back to the table. He set down her plate and she climbed up, promptly stuffing her face with her delicious special birthday breakfast. Anne and Michael shared an understanding glance—practically a telepathic message telling her that they were going to Diagon Alley—briefly across the table. Anne nodded and promptly headed off to get ready for the day ahead. Michael and Cara sat quietly at the table eating.

She finished the delicious meal and dashed upstairs. She rummaged through her drawers finally throwing on a simple pleated skirt, a plain shirt, and her favorite gray hoodie. She picked up her brand new state of the art CD player her Muggle cousin Greg had sent her for her birthday and headed back downstairs for the car. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm readyy!" she called from the bottom of the stairs. Anne walked up from the kitchen having just cleaned up and took her hand, guiding her to the living room.

"We're going there a bit differently today," she said walking up to the fireplace. Michael was already standing in the hearth he reached over and grabbed a hand full of powder from an old pot beside him. It was one she didn't recognize. He stood up straight and smiled at his little girl.

"Diagon Alley," he said loudly, dropping the powder and then in a green flash he was gone. Cara was no stranger to Floo Powder. She'd seen it every year when her cousins arrived for Thanksgiving at her grandparents' house. She'd never used it. They'd always used portkeys to get there there and back. They used the car for more local trips, like this one.

Speaking of that, there is something you should know about the Sparks family. They are very keen and involved with the Muggle world. They appreciate them, the things they do and use, and how they live. And they were sure to pass that along to their daughter. She followed their pop culture and was immersed in their music. Her parents cooked the way Muggles would most times, traveled the way they did sometimes and really assimilated to their habits. It was what they wanted though. They wanted Cara to grow up with a small amount of magic around her. She needed to know that magic wasn't the path or solution to everything and she understood that. Also Cara's uncle—Anne's brother—Jack was a squib who married a Muggle and had Muggle children. The whole family vowed to use Muggle things, as not to single him out anymore than being a squib did. That was another reason she had so many Muggle things. Her cousin, Greg Sanders—Alice and Jack's son—spoiled her rotten with Muggle goodies. He was much older than her. And she worshipped him. Tried to be like him when she was really young. She liked lots of the things he did pop culture wise as well.

"Can you take this in your bag?" she asked handing her the CD player. Anne nodded and took it, sticking it in her purse before helping her step into the fireplace. She reached down and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. She mimicked her father, standing up straight, speaking clearly, "Diagon Alley!" she said dropping the powder to her feet.

The world spun rapidly around her. Her sandy blonde hair flying in all directions and she suddenly landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Michael was there waiting for her. He bent down and helped her up, brushing her clean of soot and dirt. He still had some on his nose and when Cara caught sight of it she couldn't help but laugh a little at him. Anne appeared shortly after brushed herself off. Michael and Cara aided her in standing and they all headed for the lavatories to clean themselves off more thoroughly. Anne handed Cara a wet paper towel and she promptly wiped her face clean. She checked herself over in the mirror just to be sure then they headed out where Michael was sitting at a table waiting for them, sipping on pumpkin juice and smiling to himself. He was thinking about his daughter and how fast she was growing up. How she was already heading off to Hogwarts and how much faster she's going to grow there, away from him.

"Daadddd…" she whined, snapping him from his day dream.

He shook his head and smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. "Sorry, Sparky, kinda spaced out there for a minute didn't I?" he said, getting up and chugging the rest of his pumpkin juice and leaving the cup on the table. "Off to Ollivander's?" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the entrance to the alley.

She couldn't help but to bite her lower lip. She was too excited. Her smile was actually hurting her face. She wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies more than anything. It would be there after she got her wand, her gateway to magic. Her wand would be the most powerful and important tool she'd probably ever use. They strolled down Diagon alley, Anne running into different stores occasionally just to pick up some things. Her eyes drifted to Quality Quidditch Supplies longingly. She saw the kids inside, gawking over broomsticks. She wanted one so badly. She would always sneak a Quidditch match that was broadcast on the radio, always hoping for a Chudley Cannons or a Puddlemere United match. She shook it off as Anne returned and they made a bee line for Ollivander's.

She peered inside, seeing the shelves of wands from floor to ceiling. One of them was to be hers. One was in there waiting for her. Anne walked in first, Michael pushing Cara in following her. "Hello there, Ollivander," Michael said as they approached the counter.

An old man appeared on top of a ladder that whooshed down one of the many aisles. "Ahh Mr. Sparks," he said walking down the ladder his eyes never leaving her father. "And Ms. Sanders, if I remember correctly," he said with a friendly smile as he looked at Anne.

"It's Mrs. Sparks now, Ollivander," she corrected him politely.

"And this is our daughter, Cara," Michael chimed in pushing Cara forward.

She smiled shyly and waved. "Hello sir…"

"Ahh.." Ollivander said now, turning to her. "Nice to meet you my dear, I think I have just the thing for you," he said with a nod and a smile before disappearing back down one of the aisles. He returned shortly with a box, opening it and presenting it to her. "Try this one," he said with an encouraging nod.

The wand in the box was very plain and carved a little wonky, but she did as she was told and picked the wand up out of the box, swishing it. A whole stack of books toppled over behind the counter and Ollivander's face turned grim for a moment. "No matter," he said taking the wand back quickly and disappearing back into the library of wands. She heard lots of random noises coming from him and she felt a little nervous.

Her dad placed a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "Its just what he does, Sparky," he said softly just before Ollivander returned with another long slender box, a tassel dangling from one end.

The wand inside was beautiful with intricate star carvings on the handle. She reached for the wand and held it firmly in her hand. Light shined down on her as she looked at the wand. "Ah lovely!" he said. Cara didn't notice anything though. At the moment it was only her and her wand. _Her_ wand! It was Olive, 11 3/4 inch, Hippogriff feather core. Hers.

The feeling of accomplishment and maturity really struck her much harder than she imagined as her father paid Ollivander. As they left the store she felt empowered. "Quality Quidditch Supplies, Daddy, please!" she begged, bouncing up and down with her hands at fists in front of her, one with her wand, the other empty. He obliged and let Anne go do some errands while they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was practically running the entire way, buzzing and beaming.

She saw the brooms lining the walls, the quaffles, and bludgers, and toy snitches. The robes and pads… Her whole face lit up. She wanted so badly to be a team's Keeper. She figured that she wasn't quick or agile enough to be a Seeker or a Chaser. The thought of being a Beater scared her, but Keeper was what she always wanted. Not to mention the one time Greg did play soccer when he was younger he was Goalie which is the position equivalent to Keeper in the American version of football. She loved the position and always held it in such high regards. She was naturally drawn to it. She loved being the thing that stood between the other team and their chances at scoring.

She ignored practically everyone in the store and just explored. She hadn't had the chance to really examine any of these things up close. She looked at every detail; every stitch of the quaffle, every screw on the bludgers, every delicate curve on the snitch, the grain on broomsticks. She wished that they had real sized hoops there, but they didn't carry any. She looked at the seeming flimsy protection they wore. It didn't scare her, but it did terrify Michael.

"Hey Sparky, why don't we go meet Mom for some ice cream and then pick up your books?" he suggested, guiding her out from the store. She didn't want to go though. She wanted to be completely immersed in Quidditch because soon she would be able to play. It was something that she'd always wanted, but it would be there for her next fall.

They headed to Floreans Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where Anne was waiting for them with a huge ice cream sundae with tons of candles flickering, sparking, and whizzing about it. "Happy birthday, Sparky," she said once she spotted them waving them over. Cara's jaw fell open and she dashed through all the people to the small table where Anne was sitting.

"Thanks, Mom!" she said grinning blowing out the candles. Well, trying to blow out the candles. It took about three tries to get them all out. Michael had joined now and they all sat together at the table eating and laughing and joking. It was so delicious. Caramel and chocolate were drizzled on top with all sorts of flavors of ice cream. There was Mint, Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and cookies and cream.

The three of them ate it all quite quickly and then they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Anne had already gone through and purchased all of the items on the list giving Cara all the time she wanted in Quality Quidditch Supplies. They walked together hand in hand through everyone. Michael was carrying all the bags on the end with Cara practically skipping in the middle.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Anne kissed Cara's head. She was going to take all the things home and take the train instead. She just felt it was easier. She also had something else to do at home, which was pack. Quickly. Michael and Cara approached the fire place, but Michael stopped. "Cara we just one more surprise for you…" he said his hands resting on her shoulders. He smirked and then turned back to the fire place. "3673 West Lakin Drive, Las Vegas, Nevada," he said, grinning wide at her as he dropped the Floo Powder at her feet.

Her whole face lit up. She was going to see Greg? This was the best day EVER! She was frozen with happiness for a minute. Promptly she stepped into the fire place taking some Floo Powder and repeating Greg's address before dropping the powder to her feet. Suddenly the world was spinning around her and then she felt the ground beneath her feet. She managed to stand up this time. The bright morning sunshine was peeking in through the windows, but there was Greg.

She grinned and leapt from the fire place towards her cousin. He caught her with open arms. "Happy birthday Bugga Boo…" He grinned, squeezing her tight.


	2. cupcakes

CHAPTER 2 - las vegas

9:30 a.m. October 17, 1989-Las Vegas, Nevada

She took in a deep breath, the smell of Greg's chai shampoo flooding her senses. He must've just gotten out of the shower cause the scent was so strong. It was always so soothing and comforting to her. "Why didn't you tell me when we talked on the phone yesterday?" she asked, finally trying to separate herself from him.

However he wouldn't let go. At least not for another few moments. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?" he retorted letting go of her and holding her shoulders back arms length from him. He looked her over. She was getting so big. At least to Greg who was forced to watched her grow months at a time. Michael had disappeared, both from the room and from their attention. Greg and Cara always seemed to vanish into their own little world when they were together. "I got a box of Funfetti cake mix, a jar of Nutella, and 2 cupcake trays waiting for us on the counter," he said nodding towards the kitchen. They always baked something when Cara came to visit. Since today was her birthday it had to be her favorite: Funfetti cupcakes with Nutella cream cheese frosting. "Race ya!" he said.

"Winner gets to lick the spoon!" she added as she ran after him. She inched ahead of him, her arms bracing her as she ran right into the counter. He was hanging back letting her win, obviously. "Yesss!" she hissed to herself as she jumped up on the counter, a feat she was quite proud of to be honest.

"Oh rats! I was close this time though!" he said punching down against the counter, playfully.

"Greggo, you know I wouldn't have let you keep the spoon anyways," she said grabbing the box of cake mix, opening it and pouring it in the bowl beside her. She didn't bother waiting for Greg. She knew he would crack the eggs, and add the other ingredients while she slowly starting to stir up the batter.

"You get the spoon and I get the bowl right?" he said adding the eggs like clock work.

"Right," she agreed sitting crisscross on the counter. She grabbed the bowl, moving the bowl to her lap. She had the spoon in one hand, the other gripping the bowl as she started to stir. "Dad took me to Quality Quidditch Supplies today," she started to tell Greg.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned preheated the oven. "Still gonna give the whole family a heart attack when you try out for the team?" he asked leaning back against the small island in the middle of his kitchen, watching the growing girl mix the batter.

"You know it," she said grinning, her focus not being ripped from the bowl on her lap.

He took a deep breath worried about his young cousin himself. He really loved her more than anyone else in the family. He knew when something was wrong with her, and just the right thing to say to cheer her up. He cared for her more than anyone else on the planet. "I really can't come to any of your matches?" he said honestly torn up about it. Not only could he not be there to support her, but he couldn't be there by her side if, god forbid, something went wrong.

She stopping stirring then. Not because it was ready, but because she was sad that he couldn't come watch her. She never even realized it until now. "You know you can't," she said quietly looking over at him.

He stared back at her forcing a smile. He didn't want her to be sad on her birthday. He crossed the small distance between them, taking the bowl from her and finishing off the mixing himself. "Well I'll still be rooting for you," he said grinning at her.

"Thanks, Greggo," she said grinning at him. She tried to sneak a finger full of batter, but ended up doing it quite obviously. Not like either of them cared. She brought her finger to her mouth tasting the delicious batter.

They continued to bake. Finally pouring the batter into the cupcake trays and mixing up the frosting. Cara told Greg all about her day in Diagon Alley with her folks. Told him all about the last few Quidditch matches she caught on the radio. He listened and nodded. Every so often he'd throw in a funny quip or ask her a question to clarify, but he loved to just listen to her go on about what she loved. He was so intrigued by the life that he was so close to having.

As they frosted the cupcakes together Greg told Cara about work in the lab and all his coworkers that she knew, except for one. He had something else he had to tell her, too. Something that most people wouldn't go to their eleven year old cousin with, but Greg and Cara were closer than that. And there really wasn't anything that they kept from each other.

Cara hoped down from the counter now, taking the bowl and spoon, while Greg took the tray of cupcakes out to the backyard. Michael and Anne were busy inside, unpacking a bit, but they were sure to jump in the pool soon. Cara kept hold of the bowl and spoon while Greg took one cupcake. They sat together on a lounge chair and ate. Cara licking the spoon. Greg slowly eating the cupcake.

Cara realized as she watched Greg take the first bite of cupcake that he didn't mention Nick at all. The really sweet and cute guy from the lab, who sometimes had a funny accent. "Greggo, you told me about Sara and Mandy and Grissom and Jim and even Warrick and Catherine, but you didn't say anything about Nick.." she pointed out to him, confused. "Did he transfer or move or something?" she asked hoping that he didn't. He was always the nicest and out of all of them. He didn't scare her with bugs or talk down to her at all. There was always something about his smile, too, that was so genuine and warm.

"I was going to get to him..." Greg said resting the cupcake on his knee. He looked down at the partially eaten pastry and tried to figure out how to tell her. Although it was something she'd already pieced together herself. Greg talked about Nick the way Cara talked about Andrew McCarthy from Pretty in Pink or Benjy Williams, Puddlemere United's keeper. Only when he talked about Nick, Greg started out all quiet and then he got all giddy. He was so detailed and descriptive and precise. Not in a dreamy way, but in a realistic way. "Well you know uh.. I have feelings for him," he said his eyes fixated on the half eaten cupcake. "As in, I care about him more than a friend," he continued his eyes finally turning to look at her.

Cara had been watching Greg carefully as he spoke, yet she was still licking the spoon the entire time. Her expression didn't shift. Not a bit. "I know, Greg," she said. "You always have," she added very matter of factly as she progressed from the spoon to the bowl.

"You knew?" he said baffled. And it really was something for Greg to be baffled. He is a child genius who graduated Stanford at the top of his class when he was 19.

"Yeah," she said still completely focused on getting the bowl as clean as she could with her fingers and tongue alone. But she stopped for a moment and turned to look at Greg. "Its in the way you talk about him," she explained. "The way you smile when you do... And how you just light up when he comes into your lab," she added nodding at him briefly and then returning to the bowl. She continues to lick at the bowl making sure she got every last bit. "You know he looks at you when you're not paying attention," she said smiling polishing off the bowl and resting it next to the full tray of cupcakes.

Greg smiled as he watched her tell him flat out. God she was so smart. Much too perceptive for her own good. He grabbed the cupcake and finished eating it. That was why they were so close. Both too damn smart for their own good. It was strange to him really that no one really understood him like she did and she was more than 20 years younger than him, but it didn't bother him so much. "Is that right?"

She curled up now, resting against him. Her eyes drifting closed. It was much later for Cara with the time difference and she'd had a lot of activity today. "Mhmm," she hummed her cheek resting against Greg's chest. He smiled and squeezed her tight. She was probably right about this one. He kept psyching himself out about the possibility of him and Nick, but all the signs were clearly there. Greg just couldn't wrap his head around it. She started breathing deeply almost asleep. "I want that someday, too," she said softly just before she dozed off. Anne and Michael had just come out. Both of them offering to take the young girl off his hands. He shook them off and managed to get up, hoisting her in his arms heading inside. He carried her to the spare room she always slept in which was right down the hall from his own room. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes before tucking her under the covers.

"Happy birthday, Sparky..." he said as he closed the door behind him. He hadn't slept since he got off his shift at 6 am and it was going on noon. Way past his bed time. He headed back outside where Michael and Anne had jumped in the pool for a quick dip. Of course, count on Vegas to still be warm enough to swim in the middle of October. "That's one amazing daughter you guys got there.." he said grabbing the platter of cupcakes, two freshly missing.

"Thanks, Greg," Michael said nodding and draping his arm around his wife, "She is.."

"She gets a lot of it from you, ya know," Anne added just as Greg turned to leave. "Oh and Greg, there's something waiting for you on the kitchen counter," she added before he had the chance to respond.

He smiled facing the sliding glass door before turning back to look at them, a smirking grin on his face. "Thank you," he said reentering the house. He left the plate of cupcakes on the kitchen table before moving to the counter and seeing the formal document. He scanned it over briefly not really caring the conditions. He signed at the bottom and left the document next to the plate of cupcakes.

Gregory Hojem-Sanders was, now officially, god father of Cara Joanna Sparks. Originally, Cara's godparents were her grandparents, but Michael and Anne knew that if, god forbid, anything were to ever happen to them Cara would be best with Greg.

Michael and Anne had just updated their will. They'd been planning to update it before she left for Hogwarts a few months after she was born. This new claus was something they developed more recently though when they saw how close the two of them were really. How they could barely go a day without speaking. How they understood each other with out any explanation and how they supported each other without question.

Michael and Anne weren't the closest with Greg, but they'd grown closer over the years with Cara and whatnot. Anne was close with her brother, Jack, Greg's father, as they were growing up. It was strained though early on, when she was accepted to Hogwarts some years after he was deemed a Squib. That was when they started to have problems. He remained at home for a few years, but during Anne's fourth year at Hogwarts he moved to California. They had trouble communicating after that. There were no hard feelings between them or anything. Just some misplaced anger for a little while. They just drifted and found it hard to keep ties. Their lives apart too demanding. Both meeting and falling in love with their spouses, getting married, working, and starting their own families across the globe from one another.

That is until Cara was born. Greg and Cara's fondness for each other started the moment they met. She was just a baby. He was holding her when she reached up and grabbed his nose, really started yanking on it. He didn't even pull away from her. He just laughed and played with her, shaking his head as she tugged on him. She giggled wildly and they continued to do this for quite some time. And you could just tell how hooked on each other they were. Greg hardly left the infant alone the entire trip and no one could make the baby girl laugh like he could. Ever since then the families united at least 6 times a year. Christmas, birthdays, Thanksgiving.. you name it, they were probably together. Cara would wake up at home and ask for Greg constantly. She'd write him letters and send them with Forest. It was never enough for either of them though it would have to do. They were able to cherish the time they spent together as families, but it wasn't even family time. It was Greg and Cara time.

Greg and Cara hardly ever paid attention to others when they were together. It did give Anne and Jack a chance to get reacquainted with each other and they were both appreciative of that. They bonded over their kids. It was hard to find any other common ground between them. They talked about Muggle news, their jobs, and their parents before they passed away, but that was it really. It was just enough though. Just enough to get those warm feelings back. To actually miss each other and talk on a regular basis. It really saved their relationship and Anne was always thankful for that. That she got her older brother back.

He wasn't there now though. He didn't live in Las Vegas. Greg moved there to work in the number one crime lab in the United States. He was a DNA specialist and working in the lab, but to Cara he was the muggle equivalent of an Auror. He found out who the bad guy was and made sure that they were locked up in prison. Jack and Alice remained in Santa Barbra.

Anne and Michael had returned inside now. The sun almost down, they were pooped but gulping down coffee trying to beat the time change. It had only been about 2 hours since Greg had put Cara to bed and Anne knew she would regret sleeping and losing her quality Greg time. She'd gone to change out of her bathing suite while Michael opted for a shower. She brought a Bouncing Bulb, just one of the many things she grew, from her garden at home. She didn't know why but Cara always liked when she was woken by a Bouncing Bulb. She placed the small potted plant on the empty bedside table, letting it hit the hard wood. It made loud thudding noises which stirred Cara awake.

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily rubbing her eyes. She was disoriented since she expecting to wake up in her room, but she quickly remembered where she was. "What time is it mom?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"Its almost six o'clock," she answered quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Figured we'd better wake you so you can get acclimated to the time here," she said taking the shoes that Greg had left at the foot of the bed and putting them neatly in the closet. "Not to mention Greg was going a bit bonkers with you just sleeping in the next room," she said laughing a bit. They were so precious. She truly couldn't believe that Cara actually fell asleep on him today. It wasn't like her to do that, but all was well. Anne returned to Cara's side, stopping the bouncing bulb with a wave of her hand. "Come on, sweetie, its almost dinner time," she said heading for the door and leaving her to freshen up a little bit.

Cara sat up and fixed her clothes and brushed her fingers through her hair briefly. It wasn't something she usually did, but she felt really untidy and all over the place. She took off her socks though. Her toes wanted some fresh air. She spread her toes wide before hoping down from the bed and heading out to join the rest of her family. They were all sitting around the table a small stack of papers on the table. They were being very light until she approached the table. She felt very overwhelmed all of a sudden. She continued to the empty chair now, much slower and with some apprehension in her step. She finally sat in the chair, sitting very timidly. "So why is everyone staring at me?" she asked tentatively, scratching her shoulder nervously.

She was sitting opposite her mom, Greg and her dad at their sides. Michael leaned toward her keeping the papers close to him. "Well we just thought that now would be a good time to tell you that we made some changes to some legal things.." Anne started to explain.

"Nothing is wrong and there is no need to worry, Sparky," he said reassured her. But she wasn't really reassured at all. She looked at Greg who was relaxed. He broke his serious expression to smile at her. It calmed her down a little bit, but she still had no idea what was going on.

"We just changed some things around and made it so Nana and Papa aren't your godparents anymore," Anne explained.

Greg chimed in now. "Because I am," he finished. He flashed that big cheesy grin at her. "Surprise.." he said waving his hands a bit.

Cara looked at them all blankly for a moment, shocked by the news they'd just told her. How serious they all were about it. Greg? She never realized that they trusted him as much as she did. But she was elated! She wasn't scared of her parents' well-being, but she was glad that if anything ever did she would be with Greg. She smiled at Greg just as wide and bright. His unruly hair spiked in all directions. The sunset catching the blonde flecks making it look like fire. She turned and looked between her parents now, still grinning madly. She hopped out of her chair and ran around to them. She threw her arms around their necks pulling them into one giant hug. "Thank you," she said quietly.


	3. express

A/N: Ok a little explanation right now. Cara is my original Roleplaying character I've been working with for over 6 years. Her time line is really wonky and I had her in the 2000's except in Harry's time. I basically moved hp's timeline to the present so they could have the amenities of cellphones, tvs, ipods, dvd's and computers. And since Cara is so involved with muggles and her cousin Greg it is rather important. For the fanfiction I decided that I would put Cara back in the actual time line of hp in the 90s, but I really, really hate it. It doesn't work with a coinciding timeline and it bothers me and since its my fanfiction I can do what I want with it so its now going to be a bit more present.

CHAPTER THREE-

10:34 a.m. September 1-King's Cross Station

"Did you remember the photo album?" Anne asked walking briskly to keep up with Cara and Michael who were messing with each other with each step. They were walking together through the busy King's Cross Station heading to platform 9 3/4.

"I packed it, Mum," she said nudging Michael, pushing him off balance. He collided with a Muggle heading the opposite direction. Cara laughed, pushing her cart with all her things along as he stumbled into the woman.

"Oh! Did you remember to bring extra food for Forrest, dear?" she asked panicked. She'd been doing that since Cara woke up that morning going through every last thing she was taking to school.

"Mum! For the billionth time, I've packed everything," she said stopping now since they've reached the platform's entrance. She was already bubbling with nerves and excitement, but now she was practically incapacitated by it. Her stomach churning. She looked at the seemingly solid brick wall. She felt her parents behind her. Getting close to her, pushing her forward towards the wall. They were talking but she wasn't exactly listening. Just letting it all happen.

They pushed through the wall together as a family. The platform was suddenly materializing into view. Witches and wizards, young and old, bustling about. Then she laid eyes on the bright red train, the Hogwarts Express. It was so striking and beautiful. She was in awe.

She was finally shaken from her haze when Forrest squawked madly, flapping his wings making his cage almost fall over. She snapped up to catch it and steadying the cage on top of her trunk.

"Nice save, Sparky," Michael said patting her shoulder with a warm smile. They approached the train, walking in a tight group through the other families.

Her mum kept going on and on to her about last minute things mum's tended to drone on about. "Oh don't forget to call us! Do all your homework and don't forget to hang your socks out to dry!" she said frantically as she hugged, well more like squeezed, her daughter.

Cara could only roll her eyes and nod as she hugged her mother back, weakly in comparison. She did savor the scent of the garden that always hung around her mum. "I will, Mum, I love you," she said trying to pull away from Anne.

"I love you, too," she said after a moment backing away, finally letting her go and watching her intently as if recording every movement she made.

She turned to her dad who was already teary eyed. "Oh, Dad, its okay," she said feeling her own eyes start to water. Michael was obviously a mess about Cara growing up and leaving for Hogwarts, what seemed to be, too soon. "I'm going to be safe and sound at Hogwarts, and I'm going to write once a week and call twice!" she said as she threw her arms around his protruding stomach. He grinned and hugged her tightly, leaning down and rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"You better, Sparky," he said grinning and trying his best not to let the threatening tears fall. He failed moments later though as he tried to say goodbye. He just couldn't. "I will see you for Christmas, Sparky," He said sniffling, Anne now crying too. "I love you, Sparky," he said.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said doing her best not to cry herself. She kept herself together though, but the only way she could is if she got on the train now. She turned and got on the train leaving them behind on the platform.

The train felt like another world from the platform. Still very hectic and chaotic, but much quieter and childish. Students hustling and bustling about with their belongings and their friends, joking and laughing and trying to situated themselves. Others much like herself waving goodbye to their families frantically or getting items passed to them through open compartment windows. She was lugging her things along, struggling to not drop anything. Suddenly, two bright balls of red hair passed on both sides of her. They were joking and laughing with each other, tossing sparks and mini fireworks back and forth. She was intrigued immediately by them. She shrugged her shoulders, squaring her backpack on her shoulders before following them into a compartment. She didn't even realize that she'd done it.

They'd all started to put their trunks up and that's when the identical, red headed twins took notice of the young blond girl. Their robes were a bit raggedy, but lined with a deep red. A Gryffindor crest on the breast of them. Gryffindor was her father's house and the house she hoped to be sorted into. She really wanted to know more about them. That's when she noticed their confused stare. "Oh I'm sorry..." She said moving awkwardly to get up and find another place to sit. "I didn't mean to intrude.. I'll go find another seat," she said but before she could turn and leave one of them stopped her.

"No worries, mate," the one on the left said.

"Take a seat," the other added.

"We were in your position last year," said the first.

"Our own brother wouldn't even sit with us. Isn't that right, George?" said the second.

"That's right, Fred," answered George all too quickly "But that's all going to change when we make the Quidditch team this year!" He said quite confidently with an approving not.

"Exactly!" said Fred, smiling just as confidently as George spoke.

This enthralled Cara. "You're going to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" she asked her voice much bolder than she felt.

"Our brother is the Seeker," explained Fred.

"Yeah, he's the team Captain this year, too," added George.

Fred shook his head suddenly. "Wait a minute. We don't even know your name," he mentioned looking the young girl up and down.

"Cara Sparks," she said immediately. "It's very nice to meet you Fred and George," she said nodding to each as she said their names. She quickly found minute difference about them and noted them so she could differentiate them later.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and another boy in Gryffindor robes joined them, sitting next to Fred and across from Cara. "Hello boys," said the seemingly older boy in a Scottish accent. "Have a good summer?" he asked before his eyes turned to Cara. "And who's this? Corrupting the young already? I shouldn't expect anything less," he asked with a kind smile.

"This is Cara," answered George for her, nudging her shoulder.

"And they haven't corrupted me at all," she said grinning almost proudly. "Its nice to meet you," she said extending her hand to the older boy.

"Nice to meet you, too, Cara," he said taking her hand and shaking it. His kind brown eyes looking at the fresh young face. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Do you play Quidditch, too?" she asked him immediately, her mind still completely wrapped up in the magical sport.

Oliver laughed at her excited state. "Yeah, I do. I'm Gryffindor's keeper," he explained, nodding with a small side smile. Quidditch was his life. It was his passion.

Cara looked at him now as if he was a god. He was the keeper? Her face expressed her current fixation with him now. She was unable to hide it. Being a keeper was what she was looking forward to most at school. "I've always wanted to be a keeper! Do you love it? Are you good? Tell me everything!" she blabbed too excited about his position to even realize how fanatic she was coming off.

Fred and George watched her stunned. All of a sudden this quiet girl opened up just at the mention of one word. Keeper. Oliver didn't see it that way though. He saw her enthusiasm and passion for the sport. He felt the same. He appreciated it and found it quite refreshing to see it in someone else. "Well, Quidditch has become my passion and I'd say I'm pretty good," he said with at the end there, trying not to sound too full of himself which he really wasn't.

"He's certainly the best keeper at Hogwarts," said George truthfully.

"Yeah, glad he's on our team!" added Fred.

"Hey now, don't jump the gun there and jinx yourself. You two aren't on the team yet, ya know," he said leaning back against the seat, getting comfortable. But he didn't doubt their abilities. He could already tell based on the rumors of who else was trying out that they would most certainly be chosen.

They were all so caught up in their Quidditch conversation that none of them noticed the train leaving the station. Cara felt a sudden pang in her chest. She didn't get to wave goodbye to her parents. She quickly grabbed her backpack and started to rummage through the front pocket taking out a small mobile phone. She quickly started pounding at the keys sending a text message to her dad.

_Sorry I didn't wave goodye. Made some friends and got distracted.  
><em>_Miss you already. xx_

Cara felt a sense of relief as she pressed send and closed the flip phone. She suddenly felt all their eyes on her. She looked at their confused faces, but their eyes weren't on her. They were on her small mobile phone.

"What?" she asked sheepishly.

"What is that?" asked Oliver, dumbfounded.

"My mobile phone?" she asked.

"Wait, you're telling me that's a phone?" said Fred completely astounded.

"But it's so tiny and has no wires.." George added, taking the phone from the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, everyone in my family has one," she said casually with a shrug. She let the boys examine it while she continued to explain. "My uncle is a squib and my whole family does what they can to make him and his muggle family feel included. Also my cousin Greg and I are really close and the post just wasn't enough for us," she explained shrugging.

"That's amazin'," chimed in Fred now, taking the phone from George. He genlty started to flip the phone open and closed. Watching the screen and buttons light up.

"How'd you get it to work here?" asked George turning to Cara now.

"My parents worked together and put some spells on it to make it work everywhere," she answered with a shrug. She wasn't sure how they did it, but it always worked no matter where she was. Albiet she'd never been to Hogwarts, but she did hope that it worked there. If it didn't it wouldn't be the end of the world since she still had Forrest who had fallen asleep ages ago.

"Don't break it!" said Oliver a bit worried as he darted his hand out to take the phone from Fred.

Fred jerked in response and the phone fell out of their grasps, clanging on the floor. The three boys looked at it horrified. Cara was just enjoying watching them. She knew it was fine. She'd dropped it tons of times.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" started Oliver, but then the phone buzzed on the ground. The boys all jumped.

"Its fine," she said picking it up, flipping it open and reading the response from her dad.

_Good for you! Love you Sparky. Have a great year! xxxxxx_

She smiled and closed the phone, putting it back in her pocket. She figured that was enough of that. She wondered what other muggle gadgets she had that would have them completely dumbfounded, but she let it go for now. She would surprise them with it later.

"Is it really okay?" asked Fred feeling really bad about possibly ruining her phone.

"Yes, Fred I promise you its fine," she said reassuringly.

He nodded and felt relaxed now, sitting back in his seat. The twins had started staring out the window, still managing to pull pranks on one another when the other wasn't looking. Mostly just kicking eachother. It was almost as if they were playing footsie with eachother. Cara had never met twins before so she just believed it was normal. Her attention wasn't on them though. It was on Oliver. He was nose deep in a very, very worn out edition of Quidditch Through the Ages, but Cara could tell that he knew every bit of what he was reading. Mainly by the way he casually looked at each page and that he kept staring skeptically at her backpack.

"Something wrong with my backpack?" she asked him finally after the fifth time he glanced at it.

"Oh no, I'm just wondering what else you've got in there," he said motioning to the back pack.

She took the bag and rested it on her lap rummaging through it for the only other thing she was going to use for this trip. The iPod Greg had gotten her for her birthday. She pressed the center button, the screen lighting up. She took one of the ear buds and put it in her ear, handing him the other. Oliver looked at it skeptically for a moment before mimicking her. "It plays music," she explained as she pressed a button. Just Like Heaven by the Cure started to play.

Oliver couldn't rip his eyes off the tiny machine in Cara's hand. He listened intently to the unfamiliar song. Everything about the sound seemed so foreign to him. Cara on the other hand closed her eyes and let the song of her focus. Humming along with the catchy tune that she loved. She started moving a bit with the music as well. Not really dancing, but you could tell she was totally feeling it.

He was so amazed with Cara's muggle gadgets. He was trying to examine the device playing music, but she wouldn't stop swaying her hands. Which is when he noticed her completely in the zone. He chuckled to himself and sat back just enjoying the music and the train ride in. Cara did the same. Still grooving to each song that would play. Singing along softly to each of them entranced by the scenery on the other side of the window pane that flashed by them.

Cara hadn't realized that she had become quite calm. She was happy. She found friends quickly. And she'd been talking Quidditch and explaining muggle things practically all day. Her mind wasn't on being sorted at all. Completely nerve free. That is until Oliver pointed out they were approaching the Hogsmeade station.

"Oi, you gonna change?" he asked her figuring she knew.

"Am I supposed to?"

"You have to change into your robes for the sorting ceremony.."

Great. Sorting. Cara's face twisted and her stomach became uneasy. Now she was more nervous than ever about being sorted. She'd made friends in Gryffindor and her heart was so set on it. What if she wasn't sorted into it? What if..

"It's going to be okay, ya know," Oliver said to her. He noticed a sudden change in her once he brought it up.

"You think I'll be in Gryffindor?" she asked meekly.

"I don't know where else it would put you," Fred piped in.

"If you have your heart set on something, it usually follows it," added George.

"How do you know that?" she asked them all as she and Oliver got her trunk down and she took out her robes.

"Well we didn't really have a choice," George answered with a shrug.

"Everyone in our entire family has been in Gryffindor," Fred explained.

Cara felt a sudden wave of calmness wash over her. Her dad was a Gryffindor. She felt she had an in now. Her heart was already set on it, and it eased her nerves to learn all of this.

"What about you Oliver?" she asked hoping he could squelch her nerves completely.

He stopped before answering her. He looked pensive. Angry even for a moment. "Same. Go put on your robes," he instructed her, "You're going to be fine." It was all he said. Not mean or anything, but Cara could tell something was wrong. She smiled curtly and nodded, heading to an open cart to change into her robes and get ready for their arrival.

Once she had everything on she felt suffocated and completely bogged down by fabric. She went back to the compartment with the boys waiting.

"Oy, don't you look spiffy?" Oliver said, smiling up at the young girl. Oliver had tidied himself up; he fixed his tie and tucked in his shirt.

"Thanks, Oliver, you clean up nice yourself," she said taking her seat.

The twins, on the other hand, were still quite unkempt. Their ties loose, stains on their sweaters, their robes were no where in sight. They weren't moving to do anything about it either. Cara didn't bother bringing it up.

She just sat back down and stared out the window. Her nerves evident in her expression. Oliver couldn't help but notice it. The twins finally went to get presentable allowing Oliver to steal Fred's spot beside Cara for the last bit of the train ride. He leaned forward entering her line of vision. "You're gonna be fine, ya know," he said nudging her, hoping to bring her some relief. She didn't respond, but her expression softened a bit as she looked at him now. "Its really not too bad. You'll get sorted where you belong," he added with a nod and a curt side smile.

The twins returned quickly. "Yeah and you know that's with us!" Fred said sitting down across from Cara.

"In Gryffindor of course," added George, sitting beside his brother.

She leaned back against the seat and looked past Oliver out the window. Hogsmeade station appeared outside the window. They calmed her down. Only a little. She was still nervous as could be. She turned her attention back to the guys, doing her best not to let her nerves show. "Yeah. I know. Thanks guys," she said with a smile as the train finally slowed to a stop.

This was it. Cara was finally at Hogwarts. They all gathered their belongings and headed out to the platform. She was planning on staying with them that's when she saw a giant. Literally. A giant, calling for all first years. She looked at Fred, George and Oliver. They nodded towards the giant.

"You'll be going by boat," explained Oliver as they headed for the carriages.

"Don't worry," said George.

"We'll save a seat for ya!" Fred called out. And then they were out of sight.

Cara felt so completely overwhelmed with excitement and nerves. The giant had already headed off. A stream of first years wandering behind him. Their heads rolling and looking in all directions. She followed them all but kept her eyes fixated on the back of the giant. He had explained his name was Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He led them to the boats.

The view was magnificent. The sky was brilliant. Stars were twinkling like she'd never seen. And the amount of them! Cara had never seen so many! And then there was the castle. Standing tall and resolute. Lit up, giant and so beautiful. This was Hogwarts and it was more magical than she'd dreamed it would be.

"Its something isn't it," said the boy sitting beside her.

"Yeah, it really is.." she said smiling, her eyes not able to leave the castle. Her worries and nervousness all melted away.


End file.
